Special Day Surprises
by blueviolets
Summary: "MOTHER! We are NOT having the sex talk at my WEDDING!" A snippet of Will and Emma's special day. Not my best work, but feedback is appreciated!


"Sure you don't want some champagne?"

"No, I'm fine thanks Will. I want to be able to remember today!" Emma laughed in reply.

"I'm sure one glass wouldn't make that much difference, but it's up to you." Will smiled softly at his bride and kissed her forehead as he got up to circle the room and keep their relations happy.

Emma couldn't remember a day as bright and as full of love as this. Her wedding. Her _proper _wedding this time, the one she'd dreamed about for years, where she got to wear an elegant white dress, be taken down the aisle by her father, and meet the man of her dreams at the other end. She was so _happy._

Her mother sat down beside her in the place Will had just vacated. Luckily, both parents seemed to have been on their best behaviour today, after what she expected was quite a strict word from both her husband and her brother. Her husband! That sounded so wonderful.

"Darling. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course, Mom," Emma smiled. She didn't seem to be able to stop doing that. She didn't mind.

"Good. Look. I think now that you're married we need to have an important talk."

"Right..." Emma looked worried. She didn't have important conversations with her parents that often.

"As far as I'm aware, most mothers have this conversation with their daughters when they're teenagers, but with your lack of boyfriends during that period of your life, it hardly seemed necessary."

"Mom, no! Not now," Emma warned.

"Sweetie, it's important. Now that you're married you need to know about things like contraception."

"MOTHER. We are _not _having the sex talk at my _wedding._ It was your bad decision not to tell me about all that when I was younger. You don't have to try and explain it now. I'm not 16 anymore!"

Before her mother could utter another word on the subject, Emma stood up and made her way across the room.

"Will."

"Hey baby," Will smiled, turning away from the glee club, who, having performed their number, were about to leave.

"Bye Miss P!" Rachel called out, putting her coat on.

"Hey, it's Mrs Schue now," Will reminded them proudly, wrapping an arm around Emma.

"Oh yeah! Bye Schuesters!" Finn shouted over his shoulder as he took Rachel's hand and started to leave.

The couple were met by a chorus of goodbyes and congratulations as the rest of the club followed Finn out of the marquee.

"Bye guys! Thank you so much for coming!" Emma called after them.

She and Will turned to each other, and Will placed a hand on her back and a kiss on her lips.

"Care to dance, Mrs Schue?" he whispered.

"Yes, please. I'd love to."

As Will moved them round the dance floor gently, Emma thought back to all the heartbreak and love, all the arguments and agreements, all the planning and stress it had taken them to get to this moment. She realised that she wouldn't have done it any other way, because it made her appreciate Will even more. She thought back on the huge journey she and Will had taken, and the passengers along the way, including the glee club they both loved so much. She thought about the huge steps they had taken; moving in together, all her therapy, sleeping together for the first time a few months ago. She thought about their respective families, and finally the words of her mother just a few minutes ago. She couldn't help but let out a little smile at the memory of this.

"Nothing," she replied to Will's non-verbal questioning glance. "I'm just really happy."

"Good. Me too. Never been happier," he murmured as he kissed her softly.

The song ended, and Will escorted a tired-looking Emma back to her seat in the middle of the top table.

"Let's go?"

"Of course, love. I'll get someone to bring the car round. Have I told you you look beautiful today?"

"Yes," Emma smiled. "Now go and get me a car. I want to take my new husband on our honeymoon."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted," Will grinned.

Will had left, and Emma was bidding goodbye to her bridesmaids as her mother approached her again.

"I just wanted to catch you again before you go, Emma. I hope you have a wonderful time."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I also need you to think about what I said. You're married now, things may occur that you'll need to use protection for."

"No, Mom, I told you I –"

"Emma, listen to me! You're an adult, now, these things happen!"

"Yes, I'm an adult! So - "

"Unwanted pregnancies are a serious issue! You should listen to my advice, I'm your mother!"

"Well it's a bit late for your advice, because I'm already pregnant!"

"What?" A voice from behind her.

Emma span round. "Will."

"What did you just say?" Will was staring straight into her eyes as he spoke, and she knew this was because it was the easiest way of working out if she was telling the truth. His whole birthday surprise had been ruined last year because he looked her in the eye.

"I, I'm sorry, Will. I didn't want you to find out like this. I was going to tell you tonight, when we were on our own, I promise." She let a couple of tears escape and run down her cheek.

"What did you just say?" he repeated.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Will ran. Emma panicked. Of all his possible reactions, she hadn't thought running away was really his style.

But he did. He ran across the room, kissed his mother on the cheek and shook his father's hand, ran back across the room and did the same with her parents, enveloped his best man, who had been standing nearby and had overheard most of the conversation, in an enormous hug, and ran back to Emma.

"Ready to go?" he panted.

"Uh, ye- wha- um, yes?" The look of utter confusion on her face made him laugh out loud. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room, to thunderous cheering and applause from all their guests. On seeing the pure elation on his face, Emma couldn't help but laugh with him as he carried her away from her wedding.

Still crying, though now with joy, she was placed carefully into the car, before Will slid in beside her and told the driver to take them to their hotel.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yes, really," she smiled through her tears.

"How long have you known?" he asked, suddenly looking anxious.

"Only since the day before yesterday, Will," she replied, grabbing his hands, "I promise, and I really was going to tell you tonight as soon as we left. I'm sorry you had to find out in such a rubbish way. I mean, I was shouting it at my Mom! Oh God," she paled. "My Mom knows."

"Don't worry, I think everyone within 5 metres of you at the time knows, baby," he chuckled.

"Oops," she allowed a small, watery smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't want to tell you the day I found out in case it was a mistake, so I took a couple more tests, and then I was pretty sure but you were so stressed that evening about all the last minute plans, and then I didn't really see you yesterday, because we had to spend the night apart, and obviously this morning wasn't really an option, announcing it at the service, so I thought I'd just tell you tonight. I know it's not great timing, I mean it's a couple of years earlier than we planned, and I know it was an accident, and we're probably going to have to move to a bigger place, and I know I should be completely freaking out about it, and I kind of am, I just, I don't know, I can't not be happy about it."

"Good, because you know earlier, when I said it was the happiest I'd ever been?" She nodded against his shoulder, where she had buried her head after her little speech. "I was wrong. _This _is the happiest I've ever been," he whispered into her ear. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Em. I'm your husband now. I love you. I love you so much, and now we're going to become a family."

Emma wiped away yet more tears and kissed her husband passionately. "I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her as best he could in the back of the car, and kissed her forehead as she settled into his embrace. He chuckled a little.

"What?" she murmured, without moving her head from his shoulder.

"I've just realised why you weren't drinking champagne. I did think that was a little odd."

She smiled and squeezed his hands.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"Only a couple of weeks, I think. I'll book an appointment as soon as we get back from the honeymoon."

"C- um, could I, maybe, could I come with you?"

Emma sat up straight, pulling out of Will's arms, shocked.

"If you don't want me there, it's fine. I understand. I think," he backtracked.

"What are you talking about, Will? Of course you're coming! I'm not going on my own!"

He laughed in relief and pulled her back into his embrace.

"I think, to make up for not telling me straight away though, you should tell me about this honeymoon of ours," he teased.

"No, Will! You know it's a surprise!" she giggled. "Don't you dare try to look into my eyes!" she squealed, as he tried to turn her in his arms so he could see her face properly.

"You can't close them! Now that's just not fair."

"Yes it is. Ruining surprises by staring at me isn't fair," she stated in response.

"Maybe," he laughed. "Ok, you don't have to tell me. I don't mind where it is, as long as I'm with you."

"Really?" she teased.

"Mmhm. I'd honeymoon in our apartment in Lima if it meant I was with you."

"Wiiill!" she pretended to whine, "You've just ruined your surprise!"

He laughed heartily and settled her more comfortably into his arms, with her eyes still clamped shut so he couldn't sneakily get any information out of her, and pondered how he'd got so lucky as to marry a woman as perfect as Emma Pillsbury.


End file.
